konigreich_der_himmelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vollständiger Soundtrack
Der "vollständige" Soundtrack zum Film Königreich der Himmel besteht aus 4 CDs. CD 1 enthält 39 Stücke. Die Nummerierung ab Track 27 stimmt nicht mit der tatsächlichen Nummerierung in der Liste überein. Die CD 1 beinhaltet in etwa die Musik der ersten Hälfte des Director's Cut. Die CDs 3 und 4 beinhalten alternative und zusätzliche Stücke. CD 1 425px 01 France 1184 425px 02 Crusaders 425px 03 Burning The Past 425px 04 I Am Your Father 425px 05 Priest Death 425px 06 After Godfrey 425px 07 Murder 425px 08 Swordplay 425px 09 Ambush 425px 10 Eyes Wide Shut And ... 425px 11 Path To Heaven 425px 12 To Messina 425px 13 New World 425px 14 Godfrey Dies 425px 15 Ship Wrecked 425px 16 Saracen Fight 425px 17 To Jerusalem 425px 18 Golgotha 425px 19 My Lord 425px 20 Religion 425px 21 Raid 425px 22 Good Knight 425px 23 Two Faces 425px 24 The King 425px 25 The Pilgrim Road 425px 26 Ibelin 425px 27 Washing 425px 28 Caravan Road 425px 29 Kerak Castle 425px 30 Battle of Kerak 425px 31 Terms 425px 32 Guy Power 425px 33 An Understanding 425px 34 Marry Sibylla 425px 35 Better Man 425px 36 King's Fall 425px 37 Leprosy 425px 38 Death 425px 39 Templar Fight CD 2 Die CD 2 beinhaltet 30 Stücke und stellt die zweite Hälfte der tatsächlich verwendeten Musik für den Director's Cut zusammen. 425px 01 Rape and Pillage 425px 02 Kill the Messenger 425px 03 To War 425px 04 Desert Thirst 425px 05 They're Here 425px 06 Solemse 425px 07 Almarick's Peerage 425px 08 Fireballs 425px 09 Second Day of War 425px 10 Haircut 425px 11 Flag Up 425px 12 Night Burial 425px 13 Door into Jerusalem 425px 14 Wall Breached 425px 15 Ask For Terms 425px 16 Everything 425px 17 Surrender 425px 18 Saladin 425px 19 Smell of Wood 425px 20 End Title Part I 425px 21 The Light of Life (Ibelin Reprise) 425px 22 End Title Part II 425px 23 The King (Album Edit) 425px 24 Terms (Album Edit) 425px 25 Coronation (Album Edit) 425px 26 Rise A Knight (Album Edit) 425px 27 Wall Breached (Album Edit) 425px 28 The Pilgrim Road (Album Edit) 425px 29 Saladin (Album Edit) 425px 30 Path to Heaven (Album Edit) CD 3 Die CD 3 enthält hauptsächlich alternative Musik, die so (bzw. unter diesem Titel) nicht im Film verwendet wurde, jedoch dafür zwecks Auswahl geschrieben wurde. 425px 01 I Am Your Father (Alternate) 425px 02 After Godfrey ( Alternate I) 425px 03 After Godfrey (Alternate II) 425px 04 Swordplay (Alternate I.) 425px 05 Godfrey Dies (Alternate I.) 425px 06 Swordplay (Alternate II) 425px 07 Godfrey Dies (Alternate II) 425px 08 Saracen Fight 425px 09 Battle of Kerak (Alternate I.) 425px 10 Golgotha (Alternate) 425px 11 Battle of Kerak (Alternate II) 425px 12 My Lord (Alternate) 425px 13 Battle of Kerak (Alternate III) 425px 14 Two Faces 425px 15 Battle of Kerak (Alternate IV) 425px 16 An Understanding (Alternate) 425px 17 Battle of Kerak (Alternate V) 425px 18 Better Man (Alternate) 425px 19 Leprosy (Alternate) 425px 20 They're Here (Alternate II) 425px 21 Fireballs (Alternate) 425px 22 Second Day of War (Alternate) 425px 23 Night Burial (Alternate) 425px 24 They're here (Alternate I) 425px 25 Wall Breached (Alternate I) 425px 26 Saladin (Alternate) CD 4 Zusätzliche Musik Der vierte Teil des vollständigen Soundtracks Tracklist : 0:00 #01 Chansoneta Farai Vencut Composed by Raimon De Miraval Performed by Ensemble Convivencia 4:19 #02 Chanterai por mon corage Composed by Guiot de Dijon Performed by Estampie 10:33 #03 Nunc Gaudeant Materna Performed by Sequentia 12:57 #04 Jesu, meine Freude Composed by Johann Sebastian Bach Performed by the Hilliard Ensemble 35:00 #05 Vide Cor Meum Composed by Patrick Cassidy Performed by Danielle De Niese & Bruno Lazzaretti 38:56 #06 Valhalla Composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith (aus: Der 13. Ritter) 47:02 #07 The crow descends Composed by Graeme Revell Conducted by Tim Simonec 49:35 #08 City of Angels Composed by Graeme Eevell Conducted by Tim Simonec 52:54 #09 Family feud Composed and Conducted by Marco Beltrami 55:15 #10 Balansiya Composed and performed by Luis Delgado 58:28 #11 Epitafio Composed and performed by Luis Delgado 1:08:41 #12 Saz va havaz nahof Composed by Hossein Alizadeh Arranged by Homayoun Shajarian & Kayhan Kalhor Performed by Mohammad Reza Shajarian, Hossein Alizadeh, Kayhan Kalhor & Homayoun Shajarian 1:05:26 #13 Rannanu (sing with Joy) Traditional arranged by Christopher Moroney Performed by San Antonio Vocal Arts Ensemble 1:11:14 #14 Saa Magni Composed and performed by Oumou Sangare Kategorie:Musik